rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tip
When changing Zones or exiting your room, or even entering a dungeon the game will show you some random useful tips. Known Tips #You can rotate the camera while in town by pressing the Q, W, and E keys. #You can grab a monster with the Grab button ©, then attack it with the Attack button (X) #Blood Mode dungeons don't provide experience, but contain more powerful items. #Press the Party button (P) to find a party. (The Party Info window will open if you're already in a party.) #Select a Weapon Focus after reaching level 20 by doing a quest from your skill trainer. #You can see the world map while in town by pressing the Map button (M). #To link an item in the chat window, hold down Tab and left-click an item icon. #You can repurchase items you have accidently sold by using the Repurchase tab. Your time to do this is limited. #BY TYPING /Y IN THE CHAT YOU CAN SHOUT AT PEOPLE!!! #You can press the Spacebar up to two times to jump higher. #The Wiseman's Stone is for upgrading equipment. #You can press the Shift key to change the Skill Slot page. #If you use the right combination of skills, you'll get more Style points. #The more monsters you kill in a dungeon, the more experience points you will receive at the end. #You can increase the Level of an augment stone by combining two augment stones. #You need to have a certain class item in order to enter the Blood mode. #Press the Defend button (Z) when a monster attacks you, then press the Attack button (X) to counterattack. #If you leave without clearing the dungeon, your items will lose their durability faster for a certain length of time. #Vouchers can be exchanged for equipment. You'll get one at random by Killing Champion Monsters. #Champion monsters are displayed in yellow, and have unique skills. #The Buy Now option in the Auction House allows you to sell your goods quickly, but charges a 15% fee. #You can obtain designs and materials for making costumes from a Dead Man's Chest. #If you let the fortune teller at the bar tell you how lucky you are, you'll get a Buff effect. #Press the ' key to respond to or send a whisper. #Items you obtain in Blood mode have better attributes than the ones obtained in other modes. #Rusty Hearts personnel will never ask for your password. #You can obtain Epic items in Blood mode. #It's much easier to play high level dungeons in a party. #In order to obtain experience points from a dungeon, you must kill the boss. #If you're having hard time finding party members, try the Find Party (P) Dialog Box. #You get skill points by earning experience points. #You can fight other players by entering the PvP Arena. You can enter by pressing the Battle button (B). #If you repurchase items you have accidentally sold, they will be 10% more expensive. #You can obtain materials for crafting items by dismantling an item. #If you dismantle gear with gems embedded, there is a chance the gems will be returned. #Press the \ key for instant access to the Cash Shop. #If you dismantle an item, you can get materials for crafting a Unique item. #You can configure controls in Menu -> Option Setup -> Config #You will not gain or lose Duel Points from battles in the Free Arena. #Your duel record is not affected by battles in the Free Arena. #You cannot use certain skills in the Arena. #In the Arena, the effects of the certain skills are reduced. #Not all skills can be used in the Arena so you may find your action bars rearranged when you enter. #If you leave in the middle of a PvP match, you will lose PvP Points and your Forfeit count will increase. #Be an artist! Use "F9" to turn off the UI and "Print Screen" to take screenshots. Category:Game Mechanics